


Under the Sun

by NanakiBH



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Short & Sweet, Vignette, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: Everything's clear when the sun is high.





	Under the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I found this sitting around in a folder and felt bad for it, so I fixed it up and made it all nice and shiny. Here you go! Enjoy!
> 
> As I was editing, I had [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_PEQ8IOZic) repeating as my background music. I think it suits the mood.

Riku awoke with a groan, squinting and shielding his eyes from the blinding light above him. As his eyes began to readjust and focus, he was met by the cheeky grin of his best friend, the sun casting a halo of light around his head from behind.

The sight caught him off guard.

In his hazy state of mind, for a moment, Riku wondered if he'd been rescued by an angel.

 

“Sora...?”

 

The second he realized where he was, Riku shot up from Sora's lap. He freed himself from his arms, but he still felt the warmth of Sora's hands on his skin. Sitting in the sand, he scoured his memories, trying to recall what'd happened to land him in such an embarrassing position.

The last he could remember, he and Sora had been sparring with each other there on the beach. He was giving it his all, but he may have gone over his limit. Before he knew it...

“If you wanted to take a break, you could've told me,” Sora said playfully. “Your Keyblade fell out of your hands mid-swing. I was still coming at you, too. If I hadn't thought quick, you would've eaten sand. Lucky for you, I dropped my Keyblade and caught you in the nick of time.”

Riku averted his eyes from Sora's teasing grin, feeling his face getting warm.

“You looked so cute and peaceful,” Sora said dreamily.

“Ugh, Sora...”

“I was starting to wonder if I should've woken you up with a kiss.”

Riku figured that he deserved to be teased for letting himself get carried away.

Pushing himself up, he dusted the sand off his pants and called his Keyblade back to his hand. Seeing the look of concern that quickly replaced Sora's smile, he held up his other hand to reassure him. "We'll take a break. Sorry for worrying you."

For a second, Sora looked taken aback by his apology, his worry becoming transparent. He tried to hide it with a huff. “You work yourself too hard. I won't let something like that happen again, you know!”

 

Sora must have been worried that whole time...

 

Riku held out a hand and Sora looked up at him, a little confused as he reached out to take his hand.

“Come on. This Sleeping Beauty doesn't want to sleep alone.”


End file.
